


Pin Ups

by weakinteraction



Category: The Wicked + The Divine
Genre: F/F, femslash exchange treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:38:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5059711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weakinteraction/pseuds/weakinteraction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In #3, when Laura relates to Cassandra what Lucifer said about each of the other gods, Cassandra comments that "we've all seen the photos" of Lucifer and Sakhmet.  This is a possible version of how those photos might have come about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pin Ups

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tveckling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/gifts).



Luci exhaled slowly, blowing the cigarette smoke out of the window. An old habit from the old self she left behind. There's a qualitative difference between a furtive fag out of the kitchen window while your parents are out and a post-coital cigarette smoked out of the penthouse suite while your lover lies sprawled on the bed, finally satiated. But the fundamentals are the same: the contrast between the warm smoke filling your lungs and the cool night air on your face, breaking the rules.

That was pretty much her job now, breaking the rules.

Luci smiled as she saw the first flashbulb go off. _Finally._ Not that "Lucifer smokes!" would really get much traction as a headline. Maybe a blurry photo and a couple of column inches above a big advert for discounted white goods, or -- the shame -- a website-only story with a shameless clickbait headline. "You won't believe what Lucifer was seen doing in the early hours after Sakhmet's after-party!" Maybe an imaginative sub editor would be able to do something about the burning tip and the fires of hell, she thought, or what was considered a sin in the 21st century. But news-wise, it was up there with the Pope being Catholic. It occurred to her to say something controversial about the Pope the next time she was interviewed. Maybe she should approve of his tolerant approach to other religions.

But she was glad to see the paparazzi there, even if there were only a few so far. It meant her leak had worked. And they'd have something much better to put in their papers soon enough. Luci liked to affect scorn for the press, but she knew that in their own way they were her most devout followers. A lie that sounded right sold far more papers than the truth, an overhyped headline in a sidebar harvested far more eyeballs for unscrupulous advertisers.

The paparazzi were her people, even if they would never have admitted it themselves, but she was fairly sure that didn't mean she had to like them. She blew one last jet of smoke straight at them, then stubbed the cigarette out on the sign proclaiming that it was prohibited by law to smoke anywhere in this hotel.

Luci turned back towards the bed. The murky cloud-reflected streetlight picked out Sakhmet's sinuous curves draped across the bed. The lioness in repose after the feast. Luci felt a shiver run through her at the memory of exactly how she had feasted. The whole experience had been extremely energetic, even by her standards.

Luci smiled to herself. They were both predators, she reflected, but of very different kinds. Sakhmet could run for miles in pursuit and then, in the final moments, pounce with as much vigour as if she had not yet expended any energy at all. Luci was a spider, spinning her oh-so-tangled webs and then sitting patiently, still and silent, waiting for her victims to come to her. She was particularly proud of the fact that Sakhmet seemed to be convinced that she had been the one doing the seducing, rather than the other way round. The best way to entrap someone was always to play into their own nature.

Luci climbed onto the bed and lay close behind Sakhmet. She was purring gently as she snored. That was how you knew that this wasn't all some strange mass delusion, those little details that the mortals never got close enough to see. Luci kissed the back of her neck, ran her hand up from her hip to cup her breast. Sakhmet stretched lazily and Luci rolled her onto her back.

Sakhmet's eyes snapped open. She grabbed hold of Luci and manoeuvred her round so that she was lying on top of her.

Luci kissed her, but then said, "Careful! You'll wrinkle the suit."

Sakhmet hissed with amusement.

"You should get dressed too," Luci said. At Sakhmet's quizzical look she said, "We still have one more party to go to." This was not, strictly, true, but Lucifer was sure she'd find somewhere to take her. The important part was the leaving the hotel.

She got back off the bed and started picking up Sakhmet's clothes, strewn across the floor earlier. Sakhmet took each item as it was thrown to her and dressed deliberately slowly, striking provocative poses, the more so the more she put on, until she was fully dressed but laid back on the bed with her legs spread wide, her arms gripping the brass bars at the head of the bed and her chest thrust outwards.

"I'm supposed to be the one who does temptation," Luci said. And it was very tempting to jump her again right there and then. When it became clear she wasn't going to, though, Sakhmet jumped off the bed and started kissing and fondling her. Luci reciprocated for a long moment before grabbing Sakhmet's hand and leading her to the door.

As they headed across the corridor to the lift, Sakhmet wriggled her hand free of Luci's grip and instead snaked it across Luci's back, pulling Luci closer by the hip. Luci gave in to it and leaned in to Sakhmet's kiss, responding forcefully. They stumbled like this the last few feet of the corridor towards the lift.

The lift doors slid open immediately, at least once Luci had managed to wriggle free enough to hit the button. Sakhmet dragged her inside and pushed her up against the mirror taking up the whole of the wall, then, even as she was pinning Lucifer against the wall with one hand, casually leaned across to the controls to send the lift to the ground floor.

Luci arched her back to lean forwards into Sakhmet and was rewarded with another long, deep kiss.

"Doors closing!" the lift announced in the same chirpy voice all lifts had, after what felt like a very long time.

There were other ways out of the hotel. Of course there were. They could have called the concierge and been escorted down the emergency stairs, through the kitchen, and into a waiting car without the photographers outside having any idea. But that was hardly the point of the proceedings. Tonight had been fun for its own sake, but an encounter between the two of them with bonus documentary evidence for the unbelievers was irresistible on just about every level Luci could think of.

Those levels were rapidly diminishing to nothing more than the experience of Sakhmet's hands and tongue roaming all over her body. Luci let herself surrender to the physicality of it all. She even allowed herself a small gasp as Sakhmet finally slid a hand inside her trousers and found out for herself exactly how aroused Luci already was.

And then there was nothing but sensations: Sakhmet's fingers curling up inside her; Sakhmet's other hand, pinning her arm above her head; Sakhmet's lips on her neck, teeth grazing against her skin; the mingled taste of Sakhmet and cigarette smoke in her mouth; the strange slight feeling of lightness as the lift descended, finally replaced by being back on terra firma.

"Doors opening!"

Sakhmet was lost in the heat of the moment, didn't even notice the reflection in the mirror of all the flashbulbs going off on the street outside, telephoto lenses capturing a blurry image of them through the windows. For Luci, though, it was what drove her over the edge.


End file.
